


Testimony

by yssanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam POV, classic spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssanne/pseuds/yssanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's story, all the way from childhood to Kripke's original ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testimony

To find our father.

To find one another.

To let the world breathe in peace.

Only as the steps grow heavier i realize how innocent we once were, as much we loved to believe otherwise.

The night was red. And then nothing.

Childhood was gunpowder and mac’n’cheese. Fuel and dry cereal. Purring of the car it was, whirring of a tape at its end and father of cold voice and hands that have almost forgotten how to be gentle. Silence and green and freckles and love. All of it was was childhood. Roads and different but somehow always the same bed and more roads.

Growing came.

Nights no longer empty and all the more scary for that. Days spent with love and then not only him but strangers who called themselves family too. There was no same blood in them, but their scent said family. Gunpowder and cigarette smoke and fuel. Hunt. We were family by hunt, the purpose more important than ties that held together lives we saw passing by. 

School and outcast and prodigy and moving on. School number two outcast then prodigy then friends then moving on. School three. Outcast. Dean. Prodigy. Friends. Moving on. Four. Five. Six. The count was lost as the months spent in one turned into weeks.

Heart longing for more.

Rainy night. Bus station. Alone. Alone. Free. Alone. Love left behind and family too but free. Finally. Alone. Half a country away and it still sang inside, the love left. Then prodigy it was once more and life was classes and books and studying and love found again, family always in the back of the mind and salt on the windows, but life was green lawns and white picket fence and a beautiful woman.

Then family came. Family missing, love came.

The night was red once again and then nothing, once again.

All the lessons learned in the life before returned. Purring returned and whirring of the tapes and love sitting next to me. Blood calling for vengeance, for knowledge, for power. Family returned, coffee a bit too bitter, but still a balm for a tired morning. Hands around me not so big anymore, not so strong, but family is family still, comfort in their stubbornness.

Black. Disease.

Wrong. Blood calling for power more and more. Family gone. Days growing colder and the voices stronger, more insistent. Feuds made and friendships broken, soul more broken every day. With it willpower growing. Success will be seen to. Family and golden love revenged. Beneath the feet the earth trembling.

Black. Truly nothing. No words, no thoughts.

Life once again. Forced jokes and laughter a bit too loud and a new purpose. Clocks fastidiously avoided. Love more precious than ever, trembling as the world beneath trembled not so long ago. Chains and dogs and blood. Shadows that are shadows no more.

Night fell once again. Truly alone. No freedom this time.

Greed. Power. Give me power. Manipulation, double and triple and back and forth. Oblivion in soft body, empty as I. Love again. World with sense again. Colours other than black and red, sounds other than forced heart beating and moans of carnal trying to dominate mental power. Love. Misunderstandings and arguments and deception and still above all love.

The end?

Wings. Loss. Family by hunt gone. Hope gone. Wings everywhere, unwanted and unneeded, meddling and trying to command. Love still mine, one thing i cannot lose even in this unknown land. Foolish humans, then thought us. Foolish vessels, die in peace and let us have our apocalypse. Love. Keep breathing. Keep living for me.

The end.

Love. You are still the only one in my mind.

This is the end and it is a good one.

In our heaven the bed is waiting for you, do not fear, his cage will not keep me from it.

 


End file.
